Rival House Romance
by Snaps P. Daffren
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts begins. Draco begins having interesting thoughts about our favorite mudblood, but does he understand them? Probably not yet. Does she love him? Will it work? Not is Ron and Harry have anything to do with it. HermionexDraco
1. Glossy Lips and Curses

Draco boarded the train to Hogwarts once again. Another year to school, the last year, boy was he glad. Finally get away from that annoying Potter, shabby weakling Ron and that despicable mudblood Hermione. He walked in and walked by where those exact people were settling in, chit-chattering away.

"My," he thought as he stopped dead in his tracks and walked back, "What fun can I have with them?" He smirked to the right side of his face and opened the doors. "Well, well, well! Look who it is!" his voice deliciously malicious.

"Yes, it's an awful irritation named Malfoy," Hermione said back with the same tone. She looked flustered, frustrated and already quite irate. Draco winced.

"I'll see you later, unfortunately," sneered Draco. He walked down to where Crabbe and Goyle, his brute friends, were. He gripped the handle and it slipped, his hands were sweaty. "Bloody idiots," he murmured and opened the door and went in. He sat and looked out the window as the scene went by, Crabbe and Goyle quarreled and punched each other sitting next to each other. Draco looked like he was in a deep thought, yet his mind was blank and when he did try to think about something it started with that dreadful Potter and ended with a long image of Hermione curing at him with her lips coated in gloss and curled up in a nasty smirk. He did his best to keep his head blank and if any thoughts, may it be of quiditch.

When classes started he found it interesting to be seated behind Hermione in the potions class. Interesting good or interesting bad, he didn't know himself. Hermione didn't find it interesting at all, she found herself filled with disgust and concern of what Draco might do back there. She asked Snape if she could be moved but when asked the reason why, she decided not to tell him it as because she loathed his favorite student and ended up not moving at all.

Snape lectured, drawling in his threatening yet extremely dull voice. Draco found his mind wandering, doodling silly little drawings of Harry and Ron holding hands in a field of flowers, then them suddenly catching on fire. He started adding detail to the flame when Hermione flipped her hair and then bent over again to continue taking notes. The aroma of sweet perfume and shampoo filled the air in front of his face. He let the floral scents fill his nostrils and took a deep breath in then sighed it out. "My, that's lovely, for a mudblood," he thought to himself. Hermione turned around and gave him a look like "what in the world are you doing?" Snape squinted his eyes in an annoyed fashion and said, "Bored Mr.Malfoy?" Draco sat up straight, grabbed his quill, dipped it in ink and said "Not at all" in a casual fashion. This made Hermione want to vomit. Draco, in his twisted state of mind, didn't take much notice of it. He decided if he didn't want to get in trouble with Snape (which for him was nearly impossible) he'd better take notes.

After classes he went straight to his common room, where he got his mind off the odd incident by watching Crabbe and Goyle fight over the last piece of chocolate they got from the train ride. Draco smiled at their brutishness and emerged from the room around mealtime. He sat with the regular bunch of Slytherins, nothing particularly different, Potter and company in plain view just incase the opportunity of embarrassing him came about. He watched as they sat down, Harry and Ron chattering away, something about Hermione's fashion of the day. Draco was uncontrollably intrigued by this and set out an ear to listen. He heard nothing but soon saw her walking to her friends, an awfully disgruntled look on her face, Draco couldn't figure out why she looked like so, until he saw Ron laughing at her. She opened her cloak to sit down, revealing a little grey schoolgirl outfit that seemed a little skimpy. The skirt was oddly short for her tastes and then pushed Ron in the face for laughing and making crude remarks about it. She hadn't gotten around to cleaning her clothes in a while and it was the last thing that was clean. Without thinking, Draco looked her up and down, grey eyes wide. "Woah-ho… Where did that come from?" he said softly to himself, but stopped as fellow Slytherins made faces at the nearly inaudible remark, and quickly said, "I wish it would go back there." The rest of the Slytherins looked relieved as Draco cursed to himself in his mind. "Why is this happening!" he screamed in his head, which he raised to look straight at Hermione. His pale face was quite blushing obviously.

All for now. Thanks for reading> 


	2. Confession and A Close Call

Hermione was fed up with Draco; she'd had enough of him, that wretched Draco Malfoy. It was the last year at Hogwarts for all of them, why couldn't he just leave her and everyone else be, would it be so hard? She thought on this a while, and realized that Malfoy not picking on anyone would be a sign of Armageddon. She laughed silently to herself as she left the dining hall, leaving Ron and Harry behind while they laughed their heads off at her ridiculous outfit.

As she walked down the glorious halls she felt watched. She stopped and turned around. No one was there, but there was a familiar cold feeling in the air. She continued walking, until she heard a footstep, a series of stomps and a smack. She turned around once more to see Draco, who had tripped over his own feet.

"What do you want of me?" Hermione asked with an unpleasant look on her face. She narrowed her eyes as she stood and dusted himself off.

"What is there to want?" he answered with a question. He stared at her face, it was scrunched up in disgust and anger, still he thought it to be lovely looking. He had a familiar lurch in his stomach, one he never paid much attention to. He had experienced it before, but it would go away within a few weeks. He was always being malicious and jab, too busy to think about this.

"I don't know. I can't get into your mind. I'm not a lowlife, self-centered ass," said Hermione in a stern voice. She turned around and continued to walk as Draco stood there with a thoughtful smirk slapped on his face.

"What is there not to want?" He said for the first time something that didn't sound hurtful or cold towards Hermione. In fact, it sounded warm, and almost kind.

Hermione was shocked; she didn't think she heard quite clearly. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"What did you say?" Hermione said, somewhat hesitant.

Draco had time to think it over, it seemed this feeling had finally gotten sick of being ignored and consumed him.

"What I meant was…," Draco stopped. He walked closer to Hermione in slow, soft steps.

She didn't move, her body was frozen in its place. Draco walked closer to her, causing her to back up. The only movement she was capable of. He backed her into a wall.

"What I meant to say was…," Draco put his hands on the wall right above her shoulders.

Hermione's heart pounded not knowing what was going to happen, her disgusted look had morphed into slight terror and insecurity. Draco's heart pounded as well, but it was in ecstasy and the intense moment of this new emotion overcoming him.

"I…" he began to whisper in her ear.

"You…You what?" she asked, her voice quiet and trembling.

"I absolutely love you, you awful, dreadful witch," Draco finally let out this confession, his breath warm against Hermione's neck. She shivered.

"How? Why?" She wandered out loud and in her head.

Draco caressed her right cheek down to her chin.

"Do I have to have a reason?" He questioned, as he brought his face close to hers for a surprise.

But as their lips were about touch, a shout came from the dining hall exit.

"Hermione, we're sorry. C'mon, don't be so stuck up about it. We were only messing around," it was Ron.

Ron and Harry were running to catch up up with her, they figured she'd be a little more than halfway down the hall.

Draco pulled away at the sound of the boys' voices.

"I'm sorry. We'll finish this business later. Until then, darling horror." Draco then ran off. Hermione slid down the wall to the floor.

Ron and Harry caught her. She looked flushed, but almost thrilled.

"Hermione! There you are! Why are you on the floor? Were you attacked?" Ron babbled in wander.

"I highly doubt it, Ron. She probably just tripped, right Hermione?" Harry said, using his logic, not that she couldn't have been attacked.

"I just tripped is all… like Harry said. Now let's go," Hermione said, getting up and dusting herself off.

They all walked back down the hall. The two boys having no idea what just happened, Hermione just couldn't get it off her mind. She was disgusted by it, yet at the same time, strangely, she liked it…


	3. Insults and Surprise Kiss

Hermione kept thinking about the events that had taken place. She secluded herself in the dorm and replayed the evening over and over in her mind. That twit, there was something about him. His words…harsh but soft, cruel but swimming in affection; why? She brushed her hair and got up. She needed to walk to the library to take her mind off of Draco. She stood up and walked out the dorms.

"Yes, yes, a good book to immerse myself in should clear my mind well and true," Hermione thought to herself. Truth be told that's one of the reasons she was always drowning herself in books and studies. Sometimes she just wanted to forget about problems or issues, or stay away from them altogether. They kept her busy and took her to other places besides her own life.

She turned a corner and she mumbled aloud, "You filth, why are you on my mind?"

"I don't know, my little worm, but you've been on mine for what feels like an eon." This voice belonged to none other than the one boy she'd hoped to see but at the same time she was horrified of him and didn't want to see him. "Would you like to finish where we left off?" Draco's voice was full of painful lusting, but a warm love.

Hermione was overwhelmed with him as he leaned closer to her. Against the wall, once more, Hermione had the ability to run away, but Draco's sudden seductiveness and her own curiosity kept her legs from running off and screaming. Draco brought his hands up to her face. He let his fingers act as combs in her brown locks and stared long into her gleaming eyes, savoring the moment. Hermione stood, almost hypnotized by his grey eyes that were now a warm grey rather then the stoney cold grey she'd been used to seeing.

"It is only natural that worms and filth be together," Draco's whispers were almost foreign to Hermione's ears; she'd never heard something so incredibly slimy and yet so sweet before. She hated him, but something inside burned for him.

"Shut up, you wretched bastard," Hermione thought to herself and tried to say it, but no words were produced. Draco dared to crack a smirk.

He decided that enough was enough and began to lean forward, but to his total surprise, Hermione lunged to his lips and brought her hands up to firmly hold Draco's face to hers. Their mouths were warm and their tongues met, which made both of them erupt in soft moans. To end this moment of hellish ecstasy, Hermione bit deep into Draco's bottom lip and pulled away. Draco sucked in a breath through his teeth and Hermione release her bite. She smiled but only for a split second, and her gaze turned into a listless averted stare with her lips pursed. Draco smiled devilishly back at her, and she let their eyes meet one last time before breaking abruptly into a sprint towards the girls dormitory. She'd abandoned the books that she'd pulled out, along with her parchment and quill. Draco spotted them and picked them up.

"What is the problem, you fool? You're a Malfoy and your father would kill you if he found out what you were lusting over….gah, and you told her that you love her…do you even know what you're saying? You fool, but she'll have to come back for these items. I can't help but want to tease her so, but that kiss…Why would she so suddenly make that move? Agh, I have to leave this room." And with that, Draco stormed out of the library with Hermione's things, strangely satisfied.


End file.
